


Red

by PrettyPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Creepy, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Стайлзу не следовало носить красную толстовку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от [рисоватора](http://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator) ♥
> 
>   
>  [](http://rezerv.tumblr.com/post/26153562637/this-art-is-illustration-to-story-called-red)   
>    
> 

***

Между деревьями мелькнула красная вспышка, и волк последовал за ней. Волки всегда так поступают, они не могут иначе.

Это оказалась красная толстовка с капюшоном. Она висела на мальчике, человеческом детеныше, тонкокостном и теплом. Волк чувствовал его тепло, доносящееся вместе с ветром, сладкое от запаха его крови и кожи. Это казалось крайне важной вещью, вещью в которой волк нуждался. 

Волк был не просто терпелив, он был _самым_ терпеливым существом на земле.

Он бежал за ним, преследовал его, и ждал, неслышно подкрадывался, не пошевелив лапами ни одного листа, не спугнув сидящих на ветках птиц. Он следовал за мальчиком непрерывно: во время его пробежек по лесу (в грязных кроссовках, испачканных травой; пот блестел на его шее откровенным, сводящим с ума приглашением) и по дороге домой. Вскоре он стал провожать его до самого дома. Он обрадовался, не учуяв посторонних запахов, только запах старого человека, его отца. Скорей всего тот часто пил, но не был жесток с мальчиком. И волк решил его не трогать.

Каждую ночь, когда мальчик ложился спать, волк слушал, закрывал глаза и ждал. Временами мальчик ласкал себя, иногда тихо и неспешно, иногда быстро и небрежно. Волк раздирал когтями кору дерева напротив его спальни. Вернувшись в лес, волк вспоминал освещенную луной кожу и бедра, мягкие, как нежнейшее мясо, голое горло, раскрытые мокрые губы.

Волк… волк должен быть терпеливым.

Его раздражало, что он может наблюдать за мальчиком только по ночам. Отец не обижал мальчика, но очевидно были те, кто мог причинить ему вред. Или захотеть коснуться его, отведать, укусить, как хотел этого волк. Он гнал от себя эти мысли.

Волк принял человеческую форму и стал следовать за мальчиком даже днем. Он узнал, что люди называют мальчика Стайлз, а также что ему действительно достается от хулиганов. Волк не удивился, в Стайлзе было нечто, притягивающее к нему хищников. Даже люди, охотящиеся в стаях, чувствовали это. 

Он вмешался, когда группа хулиганов загнала Стайлза в угол. С огромным удовольствием волк прогнал их прочь. Стайлз неохотно его поблагодарил. Он был рассержен, как молодой щенок, когда кто-то оспаривает его умения и все вокруг считают слабым. 

— Ты не слаб, — сказал волк на человеческом языке. Мальчик удивленно распахнул глаза. 

Конечно, волк имел в виду другое: ты не слаб, потому что я защищаю тебя. Но, не зная этого, Стайзл улыбнулся. 

И пригласил его домой на ужин.

_Ужин._

Отца мальчика не было дома. 

Они были одни.

Стайлз, казалось, ничего не подозревал. Он не спросил у волка имени. Это хорошо, потому что у волка не было имени. У волков не бывает имен. 

— Знаешь, эм, спасибо, что принял мое приглашение, но… может быть, ты перестанешь все время смотреть на дверь? Это как-то жутко.

Волк наклонил голову. Ему было неудобно в человеческой форме, все было каким-то длинным, странным. Его обоняние притупилось, запахи стали серыми, ему казалось, что он ослеп. Он хотел перекинуться обратно и прижаться к Стайлзу, чтобы тот почувствовал грубый волчий мех голой кожей. Он хотел впиться мальчишке в шею, начисто вылизать ее от крови, отметить его, сделать подобным себе, взять его, обладать им.

— Эм… Чувак? Ты действительно меня пугаешь. 

— Извини, — сказал волк и улыбнулся. Возможно, в его улыбке проскользнуло что-то острое, немного голодное; дыхание мальчика сбилось. Неуверенность мелькнула в его глазах, но затем он видимо подумал, что грубо отзывать приглашение. Стайлз как всегда весело улыбнулся и побежал на кухню. 

— Так, давай посмотрим, что я могу стянуть на ужин, — крикнул мальчик, и волка поразило, насколько доверчивым тот был. Пригласить зверя в свое логово, в свой дом…

— Не беспокойся, — ответил волк и запер дверь на замок. — Я точно знаю, что буду есть.


End file.
